Lost in Time and Translations
by M.C.Denalde
Summary: Georgiana is a young scientist on a team assisting New Vulcan rebuild. When Ambassador Spock of the alterante reality joins the team Georgie does not realize that she has met her husband from a different life. How does his presence affect her life with the young Spock.
1. Introductions

I'm super excited for this story! I'm a huge fan of Star Trek but this is my first fanfic for it! A few starters, this story takes place in Starfleet San Francisco. I also apologize to all of the Uhura fans but she will not be in here or if she is she will not be romantically involved with any of the Spocks. I tried to write her in but it was just way too complicated, so just put her from your mind lovely readers. And this story takes place after the second movie before the five year mission.

* * *

"What is the central assumption of Quantum Cosmology?"

"Everything that can happen does happen in equal and parallel universes."

* * *

The young woman hurriedly got ready for the day. Stabbing herself repeatedly with an eyeliner pen in the process. Normally she was not the type of woman to put much work into her appearance, usually opting for simple yet affective. Today, however, was her first day at her first job. She would be working on a team of highly intelligent people all with the goal of aiding New Vulcan rebuild, all far more qualified and experienced than she. She assumed it was an important enough event that she should at least put on some eye shadow.

Getting a first day on the job was even more important to the woman considering she had been searching for one for an entire year after finishing Graduate school. When she had first begun college at Starfleet she hadn't considered how difficult it would be to be hired as an Anthropologist. She had mainly been upset that her academic advisor had threatened to pull her funding if she opted for the Literature major, she'd originally intended to get. She ended up loving her degree and was excited to start work in her field. Unfortunately, all the jobs appeared to be in her sister's field of study: genetic research, or her brother's, technology engineering. A fact neither one of them failed to throw in her face. The tiny woman shook her head lightly, refusing to become angry with their childish teasing.

She finished up on straightening her shoulder length blonde hair. She stepped back surveying herself in the mirror. She didn't exactly fit the description of a 'woman of science' she had a very feminine delicate appearance to herself. Something she had tried to remedy by clipping her hair into blunt bangs. But it didn't create the sharp intelligent look that she so desired.

With a huff she went back into her room to put on her attire. Although she had been hired and now worked for Starfleet, she would not be required to wear a uniform on a daily basis. So she opted for a simple dress and flat shoes, she wasn't a particularly flashy person. Checking the wall clock she saw that she still had plenty of time and leisurely went down the stairs.

The most unfortunate part of not being employed was not being able to afford rent. Because of this she was still stuck living with her parents. Not that it really mattered, all three of her siblings still lived at home so it's not like any of them would pass judgement. The woman was about to push open the door to the kitchen when a delicate cough stopped her.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The woman's younger sister called out. She paused with her hand still on the door.

"Why not?" she questioned. Her sister Colette was lounging on the couch with a PADD in her hand. She grinned widely in response to her question.

"Mother and Elle are having a row." Colette responded airily. She moved away from the door and closer to Colette. Her sister loved to be dramatic, but her information was always sound.  
"What are they arguing about?" She asked. Colette readied herself to act out the conversation. In a high pitched voice that could no doubt be mimicking their mothers' she said:

"You need to be nicer to people, this entire family is fed up with your attitude!" she cleared her throat and smiled again.

"They've been going at it for the past 10 minutes." She added. With a sigh the woman sat on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know why she doesn't just move out. It's not like she enjoys being nagged and it's not like she can't afford it." Colette simpered. It was true when their mother said the family was sick of Elle's attitude. After her graduation a few years ago she had made waves in the scientific community; making discovery after discovery, and having almost every one of her papers published. It was bitter pill to swallow when she herself couldn't even be hired. Noting the change in the woman's expression the younger decided to speak up.

"Don't let her get to you Georgie. You need to stop comparing yourself to her. You're just as talented, you just haven't had a chance to prove yourself yet." Colette said soothingly. Georgie shrugged in response.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you move into the dorms next month." She sighed. Her younger sister was attending her first year at Starfleet in the fall, it was strange considering they would live in the same town, but not under the same roof. Then again all three of the older siblings had gone to Starfleet and then returned. It was only fair that their youngest sibling should get the same opportunity. Colette grimaced in response.

"Maybe you can apply for Starfleet Personnel living arrangements." She offered. Georgie groaned.

"The paper work though! And then I'd have to see my coworkers all the time, what if we don't get along?" She conjectured.

"You don't live with them, the worst that could happen is that you would be in the same building. Which I doubt because you're brand new and most of them are probably senior personnel." Colette said with an eye roll. She of course knew her sister was right. She was just nervous to take the first step out into the real world. Not that she would be walking that far, her parents' home was practically on Starfleet's base. Maybe it would be a good idea to at least fill out an application.

"When did you become so smart?" Georgie asked ruffling her sister blonde curls. Colette swatted her hands away.

"Don't mess with the fro." Colette whined good naturedly.

"Brat." She shot back. They barely finished talking before the kitchen argument made its way into the living room.

"Georgiana! Tell mother that she is overreacting about my behavior! You guys love me and shouldn't want me to change!" Elle said dramatically upon entering the room.

"Don't bring your sister into this Eleanor!" Her mother said shrilly. Georgie and Colette quickly evacuated the room and went into the kitchen. There was no need to get in the middle of that.

"Morning ladies." Their father said from behind his PADD at the kitchen table. Her brother Thomas was also seated only he was eating breakfast.

"Have you been in here through all of that?" Colette questioned indicating to the living room. She headed to the fridge to find breakfast.

"Yup." Her father replied nonchalantly. Georgiana could picture her father and Thomas sitting there during the dispute. Her father oblivious to what was going on and Thomas enjoying the chaos. Her brother was only older by 10 months but yet he acted annoyingly superior. She speculated that he treated everyone that way though, his personality was naturally pretentious. Her sister provided distraction by passing her the orange juice carafe. She poured herself a glass and seated herself at the table.

A few minutes later a satisfied looking Elle came back into the kitchen, she immediately rifled through the cabinets looking for a protein bar. Their father finally looked up from his PADD, just now seeming to become aware of his surroundings he focused in on Georgie.

"First day of work." He commented with a nod of his head. As far as inspiring speeches or words of encouragement went, that would be his limit. He had never been a particularly eloquent person, quite frankly it mystified his many children how he had wooed their mother. He almost never spoke, their mother was his opposite, always finding something to say. Fortunately for Georgie her eldest sibling was there to fill the silence with speech.

"Ugh, are you really wearing that on your first day. Take my advice when I say you want to make a good first impression, I know you don't like flare, but you're coming off a little too plain Jane." Elle commented. For most people this would've been an offensive comment, but for Georgie this was almost a compliment. Elle truly meant to be helpful when she said things like this.

"Oh I think she looks fine. Not everybody wants to come off as glamorous." Colette stated, running to Georgie's defense. Elle just gave her a skeptical look. Before she could say anything else Georgie shot out of her seat.

"Well look at the time, guess I've gotta fly." She said in a rush to leave the room. She grabbed her keys and satchel from the mud room. And was so close to freedom when Elle called her back. Georgie turned to find Elle standing behind her.

"Hey, I know you're nervous, but don't be. Just you wait, one day you'll be as successful as Thomas and me." She said trying to be supportive. It was all the young woman could do to not flinch at the statement. Instead she gave her sister a quick nod before flying out the door. The thick summer air did little to help the Georgie's chaotic emotions.

The small woman disliked nothing more in the world than to be compared to her sister. It was something she had dealt with since she was a child. Elle had always appeared put together and intelligent, anyone in the same room as her would feel an instant ego drop. Her sister was practically perfect, it had been far too easy to feel inferior to her. Before any real negativity could harbor itself in her she reminded herself of all the blessings of having her sister. It didn't help much so she increased her waking speed. Sometimes you just needed to work off your emotions.

* * *

Georgiana arrived promptly to the facilities of her new job. It was quite a walk from her house, but not too far that she could ride the bus. The building was close to the center of Starfleet. The campus and main headquarters sprawled in many directions surrounding it. The young woman was excited to be at the epicenter of so much action, in her building alone she knew about several high profile projects that were happening. The prospects were almost too much to handle.

She went into her building and went through the security check points: get I.D checked, walk through a metal detector, and have bags searched. No privacy here. After that it didn't take Georgie long to find the area she would be working. The New Vulcan team was in the first floor of the building. Their wing had several labs and offices that they could work in. Unfortunately, with the plethora of hiding places it made it difficult for Georgie to find anyone. She was looking for her boss when she ran smack dab into him. He was a man in his early thirties, he looked particularly nervous today, his dark hair scooped out of his face in uneven chunks. He had clearly been pushing it out of his face regularly.

"Dr. Kinsey? I'm Georgiana Lucas the new Anthropologist." She introduced herself. Desperately not wanting to sound like a college intern. Kinsey tilted his head slightly and adjusted the stacks of PADDs he was holding to offer her his hand.

"Ah. Yes, I was about to send an intern down to make sure you found your way, but it would appear you are resourceful enough to find your own way. Yes, good, good I'm having the entire team meet in our conference room." He stated, shaking her hand profusely. "This entire program is new, thankfully that means we can all cluelessly figure things out together. Oh, and here this is the PADD you" He said while selecting one from the stack. Once it was in her hands he quickly led the way to the conference room. It was a large room filled with sleek hard chairs, all of the chairs faced the front of the room where there was a podium and a large interactive screen. The room was empty minus Georgiana and Kinsey.

"So, besides myself who all is on the team?" Georgie asked immediately in order to dispel awkward silence. Kinsey placed the rest of the PADDs on a chair to speak with her better.

"I have only met a handful of them. All of us were hired by the Admiral to be here. It's a very diverse group of people, and by that I mean fieldwork, we are a mostly human group of people. Strange considering what we're doing." He said. Not really answering Georgie's question. He knew it was just to fill silence and he would prefer everyone to meet at once. They stood for a few minutes waiting for the rest of the team. It didn't take long before they started to hear the echo of voices down the hallway, the group slowly entered followed by a very stressed looking temp.

"I'm sorry sir, there was a mix up on the schedule about which conference room we would be in. They all ended up in nuclear warfare division." The young girl said sheepishly.

"Oh, well maybe now would be the best time for introductions. So, um lets all sit down I'll start the slideshow, and then we can all say hi." It was obvious that he was floundering. This had to be one of his first managerial positions. Georgie quickly seated herself in a second row chair. There were several dozen people here, they varied in age from a few years older than her to positively ancient. The slideshow started, drawing her attention away from the group of coworkers. It mainly showed a picture, name, year of graduation, and degree. It also stated what their job on the team was. So Architect, Medical, Technology, etc. Most of the people where not well known but very accredited, there were a few though that were nearly famous for their work. Kinsey, frequently pointed out many of said peoples' work.

One person that particularly interested the young woman was the presence of Ambassador Spock. Almost all of Starfleet had at least heard of the alternate reality from where he came, but it was strange to see him in person. He was far more aged than the young Spock, if you weren't already informed it would be easy to assume they were merely relatives. Kinsey went on the explain that the Ambassador was here to assist in any way he could. He after all was qualified enough to do almost anything and his position as an Ambassador in the alternate reality made this a natural task for him.

After a few more people's faces clicked by it rested on Georgiana's for a beat. With little more to say than her degree she didn't exactly need a speech. She hoped one day that it would day be different. The rest of the slideshow progressed in this fashion. She had to push herself to remain focused, it quite frankly did not matter to her how many papers everyone had published. When the presentation was finished Kinsey came over to her, at first she assumed maybe for a chat. He wasn't that much older than her and he wasn't bad as far as looks went. Unfortunately it turned out that he simply had business on his mind.

"I forgot to inform you, your assigned partner regretfully had to decline the position. You are currently the only member of your department, since you're job mainly consists of preserving culture it has not been deemed essential, so there is no way of knowing when we will be able to rehire." He explained with a sympathetic expression. Her heart sank slightly at the news, she hadn't expected to have several partners but she certainly hadn't wanted to work alone. She resigned herself to an empty office and with a sigh began to assure Kinsey that she would be fine.

"It's ok-" She began but was quickly interrupted.

"Forgive my intrusion but I believe I can be of assistance in your dilemma." The deep voice of Spock sounded behind Georgie, causing her to jump slightly. She quickly turned to face him. "As you may know I am very familiar with Vulcan culture given that I lived there. While it would be illogical for me to devote all of my time to one branch, I believe my extensive knowledge on the topic could compensate for the lack of a partner." He offered politely. Kinsey jumped onto the idea.

"I believe that your knowledge would do more than suffice, in fact having a Vulcan part of the culture team will be most enlightening." He beamed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to the Architecture department about budget." He said before scurrying off. With Kinsey gone Spock turned his full attention on Georgie. Realizing that she hadn't introduced herself she hastily started.

"I don't believe we've met before and you've probably never heard of me, but I'm Georgiana Lucas." She offered cheerily. Spock looked almost surprised for a moment at her introduction. Well, as surprised as any Vulcan ever appears, more like he froze for a moment with a hint of a questioning gaze.

"Yes, I have actually heard of you" He stated with a ghost of a smile. "I am Spock, Ambassador of New Vulcan, and I am pleased to be assisting you on this project." He continued. Much to her surprise he extended an arm to shake her hand. Shock caused her to freeze momentarily, she had been told that Vulcans did not touch people, especially with their hands, due to the fact that they were touch telepaths. She decided not question it and extended her palm forward.

Oh was it strange! The moment her fingers touched his, warmth shot up her arm, it was a pleasant sensation like sitting in the sun on a warm day. Images flickered in her head so sporadically that she could hardly process them. All that she could really gather where a few images of herself from Spock's viewpoint. When he released her hand all the images stopped but the warm sensation remained. Her head also buzzed pleasantly. Shortly after, he said goodbye and wondered off. The meeting left Georgie in awe, she had never known how cool it would be to be in contact with a telepath, she always assumed it would be much more intrusive.

* * *

Well there you go! First chapter! If you have any questions please leave them in a review. If you don't have any questions please review too! You've made it this far, I know that button is calling to you (just click it) ;)


	2. First Day on the Job

**Heeey everybody! Long time no see! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, believe me when I say that I usually update much more frequently, I've just been overly busy. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed or followed the story, I was completely cowed and pleased when I got so much feed back! I hope I don't disappoint you with this story. **

* * *

Spock, the ambassador, exited the meeting room. His cerebral cortex still sensitive from the mental and physical contact with the young Georgiana.

Seeing her today was the equivalent of witnessing a specter for him. It had never occurred to him that she was even in this reality. An illogical thought to think that her presence could only exist on one plane, but never the less coming across her path had never occurred to him.

When he had seen her face materialize on the screen he was appreciative to be in the back of the room; he was certain he had lost control of over his facial expressions for a brief moment. And although he had come to accept many of his human traits, it was easier for most of society to see a non responsive Vulcan.

He barely understood his emotional reaction to this encounter; he had no intention of pursuing her, at least not romantically, she might share the same face and roots as the woman he'd married, but their paths were completely separate. The young Georgiana could very well never pursue a relationship with his younger self. Or perhaps his younger self wouldn't find her appealing enough to engage in a relationship. Although he doubted any extension of himself could not find her fascinating at least. However he had still responded to her mentally the same way he had in the other reality. It was a fascinating thought that she could elicit the same reaction his wife of many years could. Just by the touch of a palm. No doubt she had been confused by the sensation, he could read it on her young face. A marriage bond was an overwhelming and very precise occurrence, so much so that he was surprised that his bond had been recognized through her. Even if not directly. Perhaps the two realities where more closely related than he had initially surmised.

He entered his office and sat down at the large desk. He quickly went about lining up his tasks for the day. It had been foolish of him to offer his assistance to Georgiana; he had already taken on too many tasks as it was, but curiosity had driven him to her side. There were few people he knew as well as Georgiana and the idea of observing an alternate course of action was scintillating, he may never have an opportunity such as this again. The situation was completely unique.

Georgie wondered down the hallway thinking to herself as she looked for her new area of work. She had been given a room number to find but there were a large number rooms to get lost in. Unfortunately there didn't to be a sensical way that they were organized in. Most of them weren't even numbered. Everyone's offices and labs were all on one stretch of the building with a meeting room and break room at the end. But the rooms themselves skipped numbers and varied largely in size.

She had walked the length of the hallway twice before sighing in exasperation, maybe she could find the intern and have her help. Georgiana really didn't want to be the kind employee who needed help finding her office but it was silly to helplessly wander the halls. Georgie thought the best place to look for her would be the copy room, and typically those were placed next to break rooms. Georgie at least knew where the break room was.

It took Georgie all of ten minutes to find the small dark closet, wedged between two bathrooms, it had an eery glow to it from the copy machine. A bunch of wires snaked up the far wall, tiny lights blinked within the mass, they reminded Georgie of little blinking eyes. Seeing that the room was empty she quickly backed out and shut the door. Now what should she do? She really didn't want to have to go ask Kinsey for help, that would be mortifying and give a bad first impression. She was quickly running out of options though. For what felt like the billionth time she shook her head at her own stupidity. She had resolved herself to go up and down the hallway again when she heard footfall behind her. She turned to see the Vulcan ambassador strolling down the hall with ease. She acknowledged him with a brief a smile before making to turn back around. He quickly called her attention back.

"Miss Lucas, I was just in search of you. I was going to refer to a few sites that I thought you would find beneficial to your field of study, ones that I found to be particularly accurate to Vulcan culture." He said looking at her evenly. "Perhaps if you found it acceptable I could show you in your office?" he asked. Her face flushed hot with embarrassment.

"I-um, am currently not sure where my office is..I was looking for it before you came." Georgie's face turned bright pink, he must think her a complete idiot. However he merely flicked a brow.

"I'm sure it was a simple error, I shall help you find it." He said smoothly. He turned, going back down the hallway. A slightly bewildered Georgie went after him. Where all Vulcans this helpful?

"I was assigned room 1106, but I swear it's not there, or at least it's not marked." Georgie explained with a defensive edge to her voice. She looked up at the ambassador. And for a split second she swore she saw his lips quirk into a small smile. Great. Her stupidity was so rampant

that it spurred a Vulcan to have a momentary lapse of control. However the humor was gone the moment it was there. He came to a stop in front of a door.

"Here it is." He stated. Georgie gave him a skeptical look as she looked at the door.

"How do you know?" She asked incredulously. None of the rooms were marked.

"My office is across the hall, number 1105." He said. Georgie turned to look at said door.

"That ones not marked either." She pointed out.

"No, but its the fifth door from the break room." He explained.

"Is that really how it works?" She asked.

"I can't make assumptions about all buildings but in this one it does." He said looking at the short woman. She pulled out her key card and pressed it up against the sensor on the door. It clicked and beeped and the door unlocked. Georgie pushed the door open curiously looking around the office.

It wasn't overly large: it had two desks on either side of the room with a wall of empty shelves on the left wall, there was a large drafting table at the center of the room, with a wall of windows beyond it. It was slightly cramped but since she was the only person working in here it would be doable. She walked over to one of the desks and turned on its attached screen. The paper thin monitor glowed with life in response.

"You wanted to show me an information database?" She asked with a nod to the screen.

"Yes." He said approaching the desk. He moved the keyboard over and typed in a website, his fingers moved deftly across the keys. He came to a type box that requested a username and password. "Write this down." He said as he typed. The young woman scrambled for pen and paper to write down the information.

"This is my personal account so it would not be wise for you to share it." The ambassador added. Georgie looked up in surprise at the statement. What kind of a website was this?

"Are you sure you should share it with me then?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"It does not have any sensitive information on the database, but the Vulcan IDIC does not issue out passwords frequently. They highly sensitive to sharing cultural information. So naturally I'm not supposed to give it out frequently." He explained. The website popped up, by skimming it Georgie could see several pages of Vulcan history and culture.

"Wow, this will be great for research." She said with a smile across her face. He simply nodded.

"You can ask for clearance for certain texts through this account as well, if there are any particular books you wish to read." Spock explained further.

"You trust me to handle those?" She asked surprised anew. He paused for a moment as he decided how he would answer.

"I am confident your professors taught you how to adequately handle texts." Was his only response.

Commander Spock walked down the hallways of the main base of Starfleet; he needed to verify something from the computer in his quarters. He had been informed that his older counterpart had relocated permanently to Terra. This information, not necessarily unwelcome, had surprised the younger Vulcan. He did not comprehend why the ambassador would come to Terra without informing him first, especially if it were to be a permanent change. He was curious as to why the ambassador would come as well, logically it could be for ambassadorial purposes, but that hardly called for a permanent change.

He entered his set of small rooms with a hiss of the door. He went directly to his desk and flicked on the set of screens. It didn't take him long to set up a call with the correct call number, he patiently waited as the computer slowly connected. He took the few moments to settle himself in his chair, straightening his back and resting the edge of his elbows on the armrests, his hands came together slightly steepled in front of his chest. The call finally went through and the screen filled with the face of the older Spock.

"Commander." He acknowledged with a light of humor in his eyes. The older of the two found it inexplicably humorous to refer to him as such; and while he found the humor illogical, it did make it easier for others to differentiate the two.

"I was wondering when you would call." The ambassador stated.

"I was informed of your relocation to Terra, I wished to verify this." The younger stated not bothering for cordialities, it was hardly needed between the two.

"Yes, it is true. I was offered the opportunity to oversee a team of scientists working to rebuild New Vulcan. Seeing as there were no Vulcan members I thought it logical to accept. I am simply overseeing the project so as not to impeded my other responsibilities." He explained.

He was obviously appealing to the younger Vulcans younger side, the commander had not become used to idea of sharing emotional motivations, as so many of the Terrans were.

"This is logical." the younger Vulcan confirmed. "Where is this project stationed?" The ambassador smiled slightly at that.

"San Francisco." He responded. Spock quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then perhaps we will run into each other." He reasoned.

"Perhaps."

The call ended shortly after leaving the commander with his thoughts. It would certainly be interesting to be in such close proximity to the ambassador, his advice had proved priceless for the young Vulcan in the past. At the very least it would be a fascinating and unique experience to partake in.

* * *

Alright there you go. I have to admit righting Spock was really hard especially when they were speaking together so I hope you enjoyed it. Even if it was a bit fillery. And also if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions I would love to hear them!


	3. Ironically Enough

Long wait, I know, but never fear in a few weeks school will be out and I will have a ton of time! And just to answer some reviews:

Vulcanlover12: I'm scared of getting used to writing Spock, I might start talking like him if I do! :P

Cida Potter-Snape: Most of my characters are tiny because I am likewise vertically challenged. But I promise the next woman I write will be a statuesque 5'5 :)

* * *

Georgiana sat on her bed surveying the chaos that was her room. Over the weekend her Starfleet housing application had been approved, giving her a handful of days to pack up her room and move into the complex. Her room had reached a peak of disorganization when she had decided to take a break. Probably not her best plan, but she had been dying to check out the website Ambassador Spock had shown her earlier in the week. With the chaos of cementing other aspects of her job she'd barely been able to glance it over. Never being a better time than the present Georgie excitedly logged onto the site.

As the site loaded she contemplated her new found friendship with the Ambassador. Yes she felt safe enough to call it friendship, although it was still a budding one. She felt surprisingly comfortable around him, he had a surprisingly calming aura about him that she enjoyed. Besides that he had enough patience to put up with all her questions and he didn't seem to mind when she cracked jokes. That was what really surprised her, he genuinely seemed to enjoy her company, and truly seemed interested in her work.

She spent a solid hour scrolling through forms of art. Vulcan art was unlike most Terran art, it wasn't created to evoke a sense of emotion, rather just catalogue events. The use of color was spectacular though, it made her wonder if Vulcan had actually looked anything like it did in the paintings or tapestries. When she grew tired of the art she flicked through tabs before resting on the social interactions and evolutions link. As an Xenoanthrolpogist she was automatically curious and pulled up the page.

Through her studies in college she had learned quite a bit about the reform from the days of Surak, the rise of logic, etc, etc, but there had always been a glaring lack of information about why it had to be reformed and exactly what it had been reformed to. Usually questions were supplied with a vague answer of there was much violence and bloodshed that it had to be ended. And while these answers sufficed to appease the engineers and medical students it left the Phycologists and Xenoanthropologists hungry for more; the dodgy answers making the mystery all the more appealing.

Her hand idly moved the mouse in circles as she viewed the new links displayed. Her eyes automatically went to the one labeled sexual behaviors. The xenoanthropologist in her practically demanded it to be opened, she had taken an entire class on alien sex in college and not once had Vulcans been mentioned.

It had actually become a common joke in the class that they must reproduce asexually.

She practically groaned with annoyance when a she found that it was blocked. A little note popped onto the screen explaining the sensitivity of the site and that the necessity of access would be reviewed and then may or may not be granted after a 30 day waiting period. Much annoyed at the hindrance Georgie closed the computer and went back to packing.

Georgiana stood in front of her new apartment building, her car was loaded up with what little stuff she owned. She now only had to drag it up to her apartment. She was nervous and excited as she pulled out the first box. She had not seen the apartment in person, rather just the blueprints and a few pictures. In other words she had no idea what she was getting into. It could be absolutely disgusting for all she knew; but that was part of the excitement, and joys of independence.

She walked through the first floor which acted as a sort of lobby. There were elevators straight ahead and then a set of doors to the right that she assumed led to the pool and gym area. Facilities she would need to use if she were to keep up her athletic requirements for Starfleet.

She darted into the closing doors of the elevator, her gait slightly lopsided to accommodate her heavy box. She slid to a stop on the inside, the doors hissed as they closed.

"What floor." A voice asked politely. She jumped in response. She hadn't realized the lift had been occupied, which was a stupid assumption because elevators don't open on their own.

"The twelfth." She responded. She shifted her box to her hip so she could see to whom she was speaking. Georgie could barely contain her surprise when she realized she was with the younger Spock, the Commander. Luckily he did not seem to be paying her attention at the moment for she grinned evilly to herself. The irony of the situation! It made the literature devotee in her sing. She automatically decided she needed to talk to him, besides novelty this would be a curious way to do social behavioral study. All in the name of science of course.

"I took your Linguistics class." She blurted out. That was good right? The Ambassador liked talking about work so it was safe to assume the Commander would too. He turned slightly to face her, he looked her up and down but didn't give way to any emotion. She found it disconcerting, she was always able to pick up tiny bits of the Ambassador's emotions.

"I do not remember you, but it is hardly feasible for me to attempt to know even half of my students." Although the words were conversational he sounded so dead it was almost funny. He stopped there, the statement hung awkwardly in the air. He must have sensed this because he continued in an almost rehearsed fashion.

"What degree did you pursue?" He asked.

"Xenoanthropology." Georgie answered.

"A pointless and illogical career choice." He stated. Georgie tensed in response. That was always a way to endear people to you she thought sarcastically.

"In what way?" She asked incredulously.

"It is a weaker form of science, it lends nothing to progression and very few of its followers can actually find stable work, thus making it a waste of finances in resources for both the employer and the scientist." He explained. Completely at a loss of words Georgie gaped slightly for a moment.

"I work on the New Vulcan assistance team." She deadpanned. She was sure if she wasn't so shocked that she would've been offended. Did the Ambassador think this about her profession too?

"Really what assistance do you provide?" He questioned. He didn't sound argumentative, merely curious, it was obvious he didn't realize how rude he was being. Georgie opened and closed her mouth in response, she realized quickly that he would find nothing she did to be important. Right now her job was to learn, watch, and analyze, maybe restore a few artifacts when she could. She opened her mouth again and closed it again. The elevator slowly shuddered to a stop. She felt a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach, he sounded just like her older siblings.

"Your silence is an indicative enough response." He said flatly. There was the slightest light of triumph in his eyes though. He felt had won the argument.

Georgie's self pity quickly turned to anger. He walked off the elevator. Great they were on the same floor together. She quickly caught up to his stride, she was so not finished with this conversation.

"My career choice is perfectly logical as you put it. There is a high demand for Terrans to study culture and social interactions. Especially considering there are so many species we know so little about. And my inability to list off the number of accomplishments I've made is because I only started working this week and have no accomplishments to list." She said hotly. He looked down at her almost curiously.

"You are angry." He stated. Damn right she was. She slowed slightly as she neared her apartment door. She needed to calm down and she knew it, but he ha brought up some touchy topics to her.

"Oh no, I enjoy having someone trash my life choices it makes me feel very successful." She quipped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She could tell right away that the sentiment had been lost on him, he looked almost confused. She stopped at her door putting her box on the floor so she could get her keys out. Much to her horror the Commander stopped at the door next to hers. And because of the arrangement of the building their doors were practically touching. What had she done to deserve this? She felt his eyes looking at her curiously.

"If I might add, since my corrections don't offed you, it is highly inefficient and illogical to move each and every box up one at a time." He stated. Leaving Georgie completely at a loss along in the hallway. Weird how the Commander and the Ambassador where the same person, yet she infinitely preferred the Ambassador. Maybe the younger Spock was to new to Terra? Maybe she could help his inability to deal with social interactions. She eyed his door, gleeful again, she rummaged around in her purse until she found a sticky note and a pen. Across the front she titled it.

Social Behaviors Class 101:

Intro to Sarcasm

Refer to previous discussion for prime example.

\- Georgiana Lucas (room 1207)

Ambassador Spock sat at his desk checking his email as was customary for him to do every evening. The first one he pulled up was from the Vulcan Archival Committee. The message explained that there would be a brief investigation to see if access to some of the more sensitive Vulcan sites would be allowed on his account. He mouth twitched upward in a smile. That had not taken long. He had known as soon as he had shown Georgiana the website that she would want to read the information on Vulcan's more intimate matters.

In the reality where he was from she had explained to him how sexual rituals could give more insight into a culture than any other form of communication. Over time he had learned to agree with her, the need of Vulcan logic stemmed from his race's strong mating habits.

He was curious to see if she would be granted access to the site. It would certainly prove interesting.

The Ambassador switched over to his next email, it was from Georgiana. Ironically enough as she would put it.

She had always used email as form of conversation making opposed to document sharing as it was normally used. She had already taken to the habit in this reality. This particular message read:

Hey guess what? We're neighbors now! Well not really you but the other you! It was an interesting encounter, just saying you two are nothing alike.

The Ambassador was not sure what to make of the statement. He would have to talk to her in person to fully understand what made this encounter interesting. He chose not to respond for now. He was about to turn off the computer system when a notification popped up informing him that he was receiving a call, it was from the Commander. He accepted the call. He had an inkling he already knew what it was about.

"Commander. I was not expecting you to call so soon after our previous discussion." He stated.

"Neither had I, but I had a question that I think you would be best fitted to answer. " He explained. The Ambassador nodded at him to ask it.

"There was an occurrence with a new resident in my apartment building. I believe I may have offended her." He proceeded to detail the conversation. "She then left this note on my door." He held up a bright pink square of paper. "It does not make sense." He put it in front of the screen so that the Ambassador could read it. He had to choke back a laugh, for the Commander's benefit. "I do not know how to proceed." The Commander finished.

"You are correct in your assumptions, you did offend her. She left the note as an indication as such, it is a subtle one though." He explained. The Commander's lips twitched slightly into a frown.

"So the point of the note was not to be helpful?" He asked. The Ambassador was just now starting to understand the Commander's confusion.

"No, she was attempting to make fun of you." The Ambassador explained. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. It had been so many years since he himself had been in the Commander's shoes, but he still remembered the confusion of the seemingly contradictory behaviors of the Terrans.

"It was a poor attempt to do so." Was all the Commander said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Terrans are a particularly confusing species. I sometimes believe I have learned enough to coexist with them, but they are constantly proving otherwise." Spock said with a shake of his head.

"Indeed." The Ambassador agreed. After they had closed the call the Ambassador was left with much to contemplate. He still could not decide what this meant for the pair. For some illogical reason he wished for them to come together but for logical reasons he would not interfere.

* * *

What did you think? I'm trying to come up with some action to throw in there and I think I know what I'm going to do but if you have suggestions let me know! :)


	4. New Vulcan

Long time no see! Huge thanks to all who reviewed! I hope from now on to update more regularly. (Fingers crossed). This is an all Georgie update so enjoy!

* * *

Georgiana fidgeted nervously in the small box of an elevator. She knew fate was laughing at her the moment she'd stepped into the elevator to face none other than the Commander. After feeling guilty all weekend over the note that she had left on his door, she had resolved herself to never speak to him again. Obviously the universe had other plans.

She sneaked a peek at him when she knew he wasn't looking. He didn't seem angry or offended. Would he even emote those feelings if he felt them? He was just standing there all stiffly like he normally does. She snapped her head away when he looked in her direction. More fidgeting. She tried to pretend he wasn't watching her as she stared straight ahead.

"You are nervous?" He asked abruptly, startling her. She looked over at him, opened her mouth to answer and then let the word vomit out.

"I am..sorry about the note I left you. I wasn't thinking I-That was rude of me, not that you weren't ru- I'm sorry." She tumbled out. He flicked a brow in response.

"Apologies are not necessary. I found it insightful." He replied.

"So you're not offended?" Georgie asked relieved.

"It is not a Vulcan sentiment to take offense." He answered. For a moment he appeared like he wished to add something but refrained.

The elevator dinged as the doors open and Georgie made her escape. She felt relieved that he wasn't angry with her, but she still didn't desire to hang around and awkwardly talk about social interactions between species. And he had been rude to her yesterday, and unlike Vulcans her species could hold a grudge.

Georgie rushed through the security checkpoints to get to her office. Deciding to walk to work had run her behind schedule and she had enough work to do as it was. Taping her card to her office door it beeped and allowed her in. She immediately threw her bag down on the second desk, which still remained unoccupied. She had requested for it to be taken out. That way she could at least utilize the currently unused space.

She sighed as her computers turned on. She could just imagine what some good filing cabinets and a comfy chair could do for this room. Granted, she didn't really have the money for stuff like that, but dreams weren't meant to be realistic.

She spun her desk chair in a circle as her screens finally turned on.

Quite frankly this past week had been mostly filled with busy work. She was assigned things that a teacher's assistant could do. Last week she had done little more than read and report on Vulcan documents. Where was the fun in that? She had a fancy degree that could allow her to cross reference each document back to Terran culture, analyze their differences, cultural importances, anything! At this point she be willing to research the associations of Vulcans and their water sources.

She would at least be using brain power that way.

Already her mood on a downwards spiral, Georgie groaned when she saw her new assignment. Translate a Vulcan text. Not even an ancient one at that.

Granted by having a person do it instead of a computer it would get the point across better, but still! It wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she signed up to be a scientist.

With slow and steady work Georgie was able to get through the first quarter of the text before lunch. She quickly discovered after she started that it was a scientific log about the study of humans. She had to admit it was almost comical to read the Vulcan scientist stumble along as he observed Terran life.

She was rereading her latest paragraph, when there was a firm knock at the door.

"Come in!" She answered. She looked up as it opened. It was the Ambassador.

"Long time no see." She commented happily. How differently she felt about the Spocks. She enjoyed the Ambassador's company very much. Unlike the Commander, who seemed to always have something shoved up his butt, the Ambassador actually expressed emotion from time to time. Not as wildly as even the most practical Terran but in a private setting he would smile and sometimes even laugh. On top of that she still had that familiar feeling around him, after only a week she felt like she'd known him for a life time (well maybe not quite that well).

"Is four days a long time by your standards?" He asked politely. Georgie couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious so she opted to shrug.

"Well, I actually saw you not three hours ago in case you were curious." She grinned to herself. She found the irony to be hysterical even despite her dislike for the Commander.

"I can logically assume that you are referring to the Commander?" He questioned. She nodded before continuing.

"I don't think he cares much for me. I think my wild Earth female hormones are more than he can sanely handle." She mused.

"I highly doubt that is the case." The Ambassador said with amusement.

"If you don't mind me saying most people do the exact opposite of what you two have got going on." She started again. "Most human men get grouchy and draw into themselves as they age, but in this case it's reversed." She conjectured boldly. She was slightly afraid he would be offended but his face didn't change from that of his amusement.

"Yes you are l right." He accepted the theory. "I accepted my more human half as I lived among your kind longer. The Commamder is still in a phase of life where he identifies more strongly with the Vulcan half." He explained.

Intrigued, Georgie's mind latched on to the topic, more to learn about the complexities of Spock. The Ambassador shared very little about his personal life.

"Do you still identify with your Vulcan side?" She asked innocently.

"Of course. In some ways more so than the human half, but instead of trying to be exclusively Vulcan I have accepted my entire heritage." The Ambassador explained.

"Your life is so complex." Georgie stated lightly as she wheeled her chair in a circle behind her desk. She was hoping he would share more, if only she could bait him further.

"Indeed, far too much for one sitting." He agreed.

Well darn.

"I came here to inform you of news. You, however, sidetracked me." He said. His mouth turned upward as she scowled over the change of conversation.

"What kind of news?" She asked.

"The Vulcan High Council has deemed it illogical for this team to study exclusively on Earth, they have requested that it be transferred temporarily to New Vulcan. Starfleet has agreed. I will also be leaving for New Vulcan." He said blankly. Probably trying to gauge her reaction.

She would be going to New Vulcan? To study? Make new discoveries? Help people?

Was she ready?

Georgie quickly cut off the last thought she had come too far to begin doubting herself. However if she were honest with herself she would acknowledge the fear she was feeling.

"There is going to be a meeting held in two hours over the subject." He finished. She hadn't even realized that he had still been talking. He rose from his chair and went to the door. He studied her for a moment.

"They are correct about it being logical. There is little you can do to help them here." He said before leaving the room.

"Oh! And that reminds me! There is also a pay grade change I need to go over." Dr. Kinsey said before launching into yet another topic.

Georgiana had been sitting in the meeting room for a good hour listening to her boss discuss every tiny detail about what would happen upon transferring to New Vulcan. She, and the majority of her colleagues, had stopped listening about 50 minutes ago.

Honestly, insurance and pay grades would not sway her decision. It was probably safe to assume her coworkers were thinking the same thing.

She regretted slightly not learning many of their names over the first week, many of them were still strangers. She had eaten lunch with one or two but she had mainly kept to herself. She didn't really have much of a place with them, her work was so secular to the team that it made her...not as relatable.

"And I think that just about covers it. I know it's rushed but I need to know if your going by Wenedsday. There will be an informational meeting the following Thursday. Come to me if you have questions." He finished. Finally looking up from his notes, looking winded and relieved. Poor Kinsey still hadn't acclimated to his position yet.

Georgie stood in an attempt to escape back to her office, but of course she couldn't be so lucky.

"Miss Lucas, a moment please." Dr. Kinsey said to her as he stepped away from his podium. She grudgingly went over to him. She had to admit his discomfort always made her feel awkward. She wasn't really made for leadership, and when someone floundered so obviously it made her feel uneasy. Like when you find out your swimming instructor can't swim.

"Miss Lucas, I hope that you are planning to go to New Vulcan with the rest of the team. Your position is one that is particularly hard to fill and my boss and his boss have made it clear they don't want to have to scramble at the last minute." He stated in a rush. He was nervous. His superiors must have put the fear of god in him.

"I haven't decided yet-" She began before Kinsey cut in again.

"Well, you see-" He started nervously "I have been told to inform you that if you choose not to go...this position will not be open for you here.." He finished. He raked a hand through his hair and looked at her pleadingly.

So she would be fired.

"If it's my only option then I guess I'll be on the transfer team." She agreed. She probably would've decided to go anyway she admitted to herself grudgingly, but she still didn't particularly like having her options taken from her.

"Fantastic! I'll make an appointment for you with the financial advisors. And here is a PADD with more information, and I'll send you an email with dates and times and such." He went on excitedly before flagging down another scientist and leaving. She glanced at the PADD for a few moments before her attention was recaptured.

"I was informed that you had decided to be with the team on New Vulcan." The Ambassador announced while approaching her.

That was fast.

"Decided, might not be the best term, but yes I will be going to New Vulcan." Georgie responded, looking up from her PADD. "I also see a Mr. Spock on this list, is that you or the other you?" She said gesturing to the PADD that she held. She grinned as the Ambassador took the device from her to read the list.

"Yes, you are correct I am going to New Vulcan." He responded while reading the PADD.

"However-" He started again.

"Ambassador a word." Someone interrupted. Georgie turned around to see whom. She looked up to face the Commander. Startled she stepped to the side so he could enter the conversation.

What was he doing here?

"Yes Commander?" The Ambassador asked. Georgie's eyes flicked between the two in fascination. It was so strange, and cool, to see then side by side.

"We are not both listed on the New Vulcan team. An error, I believe, on the computer's part. It is probable that it did not register us both since the record still states that there is one Spock in this time period." He explained his problem.

"Miss Lucas was just asking a similar question, but no, it isn't an error. I am one of their Ambassadors it is time I returned there, your voyage just happened to coincide with mine." He explained.

"Will you still assist the team as you do now?" Georgie finally piped in.

"Not as regularly as I do now, that is why I recommended the Commander accompany the team, he can easily replace the duties I do now." The Ambassador explained to her.

Oh the joy.

* * *

What do you think? Right direction? Wrong direction? Obviously the Ambassador did some stepping in for this couple. Tell me what you think!


	5. Space Travel

Oh my gosh you guys I for some reason could not write, I tried pulling up stuff for both of my stories and kept drawing blanks :( hopefully it will get easier when I go back to school summer tends to drain me. Anyway sorry for the long wait and enjoy like always :)

* * *

Georgie stared vacantly out the window of the meeting room; for the hundredth time she thanked the architect of the building for putting windows behind the speakers podium. The last month of informational sessions had given her the opportunity to all but memorize the scene behind her boss's shoulder. She supposed she should pay better attention to these meetings but it wasn't like he didn't send emails with the exact same information to her anyway. How many times could she possibly be retold the same stuff? She preferred to read in any case.

She looked at the people around her, curious if she was the only one with the focus issues.

Of the three people in her row one was asleep the second wasn't far behind, and the third, the third was Spock. The young Spock, the one who had told Georgie just hours ago how illogical it was for her to sit in the back row during meetings due to her inability to see. Some middle aged architect in the front row had eagerly switched with her, she had intentionally got there early in hopes of being able to sleep undetected in the back. Not that Spock could possibly understand that sentiment. Glancing at the man in question he did not appear even the least bit bored, or interested, but he was practically sitting at attention in his chair. She had little doubt that he already knew every word Kinsey was saying but he always paid attention anyway.

Perhaps she was being unduly mean, but he had seriously annoying her over the past few weeks. She felt like she couldn't breath without having him give his advice. Among other things he had taken to constantly asking her questions. About her work, about how the Ambassador had assisted her, if his assistance was adequate. That wasn't even the bad part, after asking his questions he would give her more of his incite. How she could be more efficient or go about things more logically, she practically kicked him out of her office the minute he stepped into it. She wished the Ambassador would come back, he was a lot less irritating and even helped temper Spock in the beginning. But now it was just the Commander, the Ambassador had left a week ago.

Some people, weirdly enough preferred the younger Spock, she did find that the majority of those people where women though, and she doubted they were considering his personality. Sneaking a peek Georgie did admit that the Commander wasn't bad looking, if you didn't have to talk to him it would be easy to see why people might like him. She grimaced silently to herself about the thought of being crammed into a spaceship with him. Shuddering she decided that some thoughts were meant for nightmares.

Early the next morning Spock stood surveying his room for what would be the last time for the next three months. He had paid careful attention to what he would take with him, it was imperative he keep his bags light, but he did not want to leave behind essentials. He remembered how Jim used to berate him about how astutely he packed, making the comparison to that of girl. He didn't entirely understand the comparison though, his mother had been completely inefficient when it came to packing, he had pointed out as much to her when they had gone on trips. She had merely laughed at him.

He looked down at the contents of his bag, the alien sensation of sentimentality rose to the forefront of his mind. He found the strange emotions always accompanied thoughts of his mother, even years after her death. He allowed the sensation as long as it did not lead to stronger emotionalism.

Satisfied with the arrangement of his bag he zipped it up and shouldered it securely across his chest. He greatly anticipated returning to space, even if it was only a small part of their project, space travel was his most preferred task with working for Starfleet. He was skeptical that the transport they were taking to New Vulcan would even come close to the grander of the Enterprise. He was also aware that many of his colleagues had never ventured into space before, he had come to expect undisciplined panic among humans during their first space excursion. For that purpose he had stocked a PADD with extensive reading material.

The shuttle transport gleamed brightly on the landing pad in front of Georgie where she stood patiently at the back of the line to board the vessel. She already handed over the majority of her luggage to be stored away until they reached New Vulcan. She had wistfully watched it go as she clutched her very small duffel bag that she would be living out of for the next week. It was enough to make any sane person to cringe. She watched as the line slowly got shorter, her colleagues boarding the aircraft at a leisurely speed. When it was finally her turn to be verified she was all too eager to finally get to sit down, at this point she doubted there would be any carry on space left over the seats, but at least she would be done waiting in line. She entered her finger print and vocal pass codes before finally being admitted into the shuttle craft.

She started to search for her seat up and down the aisles, noting how small the interior of the ship was. It was very much like the Terran planes she had seen in museums as a child. Seat after seat lined up with little room for personal space or comfort. She passed Dr. Kinsey on her way to her seat and was immensely grateful that she wasn't in the seat next to him. Georgie doubted he would just sit there and read or listen to music.

She began shoving her bag into the over head compartment above her own seat, the space was nearly full with at least four other bags. The problem was not helped with the fact that Georgie could not properly see into the compartment. She spent several minutes trying to shift it in, craning her neck and arms until they started to feel like lead. Perhaps she should could try standing on the edge of her chair to see better.

"Do require assistance?" A deep baritone asked politely. Dammit. She knew that voice, snapping her head around to confirm who it was she came face to face with none other than Commander Spock. He flicked his eyebrows at her silence and reached his arms around her.

"Allow me." He stated grabbing hold of her duffel moving closer in the process. Georgie froze at the close proximity. She could feel warmth radiating off of his chest and quickly moved her eyes to his face to avoid staring.

If he moved any closer it would practically be a hug she thought with horror. She held her breath as he withdrew.

"Uhh, thank you." She mumbled before retreating into her seat. She was sure her face was bright red. To avoid looking at Spock she began to fasten the harness around her chest, she didn't look up when she felt him sit down next to her. Their row fell into complete silence in the comparatively noisy shuttle where people chatted pleasantly. She glanced at Spock to see him reading off of his PADD, leaving her awkwardly looking about the cabin. Thankfully, the inflight safety video started and she was able to turn her attention to that. It relayed basics: don't unharness yourself until the light turns off, exit doors don't operate above the atmosphere, etc.

Shortly after the video ended the shuttle chatter was overtaken by the roar of the engine. Georgie's body performed an awkward spasm against the restraining hand of her harness, had it not been there she was sure her head would've hit the ceiling. Spock, however, did not even look up from his reading, even when the shuttle started moving for takeoff. Georgie's breath caught in her throat as the transport moved into a steep incline, leaving her body feeling akin to lead in her chair. She looked out the window to see her planet moving at impossible speeds away from her, or her away from it. Freezing cold adrenaline shot through her veins as fear griped her, she struggled to regain her calm. This was ridiculous, she was a scientist she shouldn't be reacting so foolishly, space travel was practically apart of her job description. She gasped in fear and shut her eyes as the shuttle started to buck violently underneath her, she half expected it to falter and fall back to Earth, or burn up like paper in the atmosphere. She gripped her armrest with an iron grasp as they momentarily lost altitude again. What had she signed up for?

"Miss Lucas you must breath, there is no need to be afraid." She heard Spock's voice inform her, he sounded far away.

"Miss Lucas?" He inquired again, this time grasping her upper arm to get her attention. She opened her eyes cautiously and looked out the window. The shuttle danced wildly in the thin atmosphere, her breathing became near ragged in response.

"Miss Lucas? I understand this is your first experience with space travel, it however is not my first, and I can assure that we are flying in a normal pattern." He stated almost soothingly. Georgie took a deep breath and met his eyes. Her heart still raced wildly.

"This is normal? It doesn't feel safe, I feel like we're going to drop out of the sky." She said in a breathy panicked voice. Spock nodded his head in assessment.

"The shuttle must attain great speed before breaking through the atmosphere, we will slow and level out shortly, and we will not drop out of the sky at this altitude I assure you." He explained patiently. He gave her a long look to be sure that she understood, Georgie nodded in response and loosened her grip minutely. She still didn't care for the shuttle but she had admit Spock had done an excellent job at curbing her panic attack.

"There." He said pointing out the window. "We've broken away from the planet." He told her. Almost on queue the shuttle shifted to 'cruising' altitude and the engine quieted until it was no longer deafening. Georgie sighed in relief and gazed out the window into space. She felt Spock lean towards her back to see out the window as well, he propped his elbow on the arm rest behind her.

"Does it always feel this way." Georgie asked quietly. She turned around, his face inches from hers, his eyes trained outside the window. She felt his breath fan out across her face.

"What way?" He inquired. His eyes moved away from the window to meet her eyes, she suddenly felt like she was much closer to him because of it; her memory flicked back to when he had reached around her to fix her bag- She jerked back, or attempted to as her harness held her in place. Vulcan didn't-and she wasn't-she shouldn't think like that.

"Uh..does it always feel this empty?" She asked snapping her thoughts back into place. His eyebrows drew together for a fraction of a second before smoothing out again. His eyes drifted back towards the window.

"I don't see it as empty, I see at as free." He responded. Georgie opened her mouth to respond but Spock had already started talking. "There is our transport." He said nodding out the window. Georgie turned and gaped at the enormous ship that they were approaching.

"It's huge, it must be the size of a Starship." She exclaimed in awe. Behind her she swore she heard Spock yield a chuckle, but when she turned his face was as blank as ever.

"No, the transport is not even a fifth of the size of the smallest of Starships." He stated.

"Really? Which Starships have you been on?" She asked curiously.

"The biggest one, the Enterprise."

* * *

What did you think? A little predictable but it was fun to write. And thank you to all of the wonderful reviews I received the last chapter, you guys are so sweet!


	6. Subspace Messages

I keep forgetting to tell you guys this after every chapter but on the very first chapter I told you that this was set in between the two movies and that is actually a lie, this story is set after the second movie in the years before they start their five year mission. So yeah hope that doesn't bug anybody too much.

* * *

Georgie walked side by side with Spock down the corridors of the small space ship, Spock had insisted on carrying her bag for her after he had pulled it from the compartment. She was too confused and tired to read too much into the gesture, it had overall been an exhausting day and Georgie wanted nothing more than to go to bed. It was obvious that Spock sensed this because he didn't try to start conversation, not that he was much of the chatty type anyway.

She was already dreading the five day trip it would take to get to New Vulcan, the ship was impossibly small to hold the almost 50 men and women aboard, they were positively crammed in. She had been informed that there would be six people to a room, that was even worse than her college dorm.

When the pair reached the hall that contained living quarters she took her bag from Spock with a quick thanks and entered her quarters. Spock entered his which was ironically enough placed right across from hers. She almost felt bad for him, and his roommates, that couldn't be a comfortable arrangement.

"There she is! Oh thank god she's young!" A woman cried from inside the room. She and four other women were standing around a pile of bags.

"Sorry sweetheart but us old broads have volunteered you for one of the top bunks." The first woman said smiling kindly. She looked to be about fifty with a soft body, motherly face, and a sharp eye, Georgie could tell by her demeanor that this wasn't her first rodeo.

"That's fine." Georgie replied dragging her bag over to them. She looked up at the bunks, there were two of them three beds high. Had she mentioned how cramped they were? There was no sitting are, just beds, and the only place to store their bags was a trunk of sorts attached to each of the beds. The six women would also be sharing a single bathroom. She really hoped these women didn't have a predisposition for cattiness, that would make this experience practically unbearable she thought as she chucked her bag unceremoniously up onto the third bunk.

"You're the Anthropologist right? Good to see you're out of hiding. I'm Wilma Short, chief medicinal scientist, but you can call me Minnie." The first woman said thrusting her hand into Georgie's. She smiled politely and introduced herself. As the others chatted in good spirits Georgie crawled pathetically to her bunk, her head pounded and her body felt heavy. She was such a wimp for not socializing and making friends but she didn't have the energy or mental capacity at the time. She laid down next to her discarded duffel bag and snuggled up to it, she could feel the first wave of sleep hitting her almost immediately.

"This your first time in space sweetheart?" Minnie asked from the floor.

"Mhm." Georgie mumbled down to them. She heard a few of the women laugh.

"I don't know who came up with the living arrangements, but they put all the other first timers in a separate room with all of us in here! They should've divided us more evenly, that way it will reduce the number of panic attacks." She heard one of the women quip.

"I know, six people on the team have never been to space, much less deep space travel." Minnie agreed. They chatted a bit more before they talked about finding the dining hall. The antisocial in

"Georgie you want to come?" One of them called up again.

"No thanks." Georgie called back in a sleepy voice. She didn't even lift her head.

"Whenever you wake up come find us." Minnie laughed. Georgie mumbled something again before finally drifting into the black void of sleep

* * *

What felt like days later, but was in reality a couple of hours, Georgie finally woke up. She numbly rolled out of bed-not actually rolling-as her senses slowly returned to her, she wasn't the type of person that could just wake up. It was a slow process.

She trudged over to the minuscule bathroom to pull her uniform on. Yes, apparently any Starfleet program that entered space had to follow the uniform rule, which really annoyed her since she had to pack Vulcan and Terran clothing on top of that. They were impossibly boring too, not even the colorful ones, just grey suit like material. At least she didn't have to wear the stupid hat.

She went out in search of the dining hall, it would be nice to say that she followed the wonderful scent of food to find it, but alas no. There would be no real food until they reached New Vulcan, it would be like a throw back to 20th century space food. All dehydrated food packets and protein goop.

She found the room by hearing everyone talking from down the hall. She selected her protein pack of the evening and scanned the room for somewhere to sit. There were lots of small tables in the room, most of the seats were occupied with people eating and talking. She saw Spock sitting in the corner table taking to a few people. Did he have friends? He looked up and met her eyes but her attention was drawn away.

"Georgie!" She heard her name being called. She turned to see Minnie waving at her. Deciding it would be in her best interest to make new friends Georgie smiled and went over to sit with her roommates. After exchanging basic pleasantries their chatting resumed while Georgie ate the contents of the protein packet. She was only half listening to them, instead examining her food. It kind of looked like assorted nuts, Georgie's first thought upon seeing this was horror. Did they expect her to live off of trail mix for the next five days? But she quickly found that after only two pieces she was no longer hungry. It must some kind of protein nib she thought with fascination.

"Ugh I can't believe how nice all the young people look in their uniforms, I feel like being in space should've saved my assets from drooping." One woman complained, Georgie was pretty sure her name was Lindi. She found it a completely odd thing to say, gravity was the same here as Earth.

"I feel like a flight attendant." Georgie stated, adding to the conversation.

"I wish that was my only complaint." The same woman moaned.

"I don't really care what the women look like, it's the men I care about." A youngish looking woman stated, Georgie couldn't even begin to guess what her name was. Did it start with a J?

"I know!" Lindi stated with enthusiasm. "If I were ten years younger and single!" She went on looking about the room. Georgie, feeling uncomfortable, looked down at her food.

"You're going to scare Georgie if you keep talking like that you menopausal old broad!" Minnie said with equal enthusiasm. "I won't lie to you they are almost always like this but you'll get used to it." Minnie told Georgie with amusement. Georgie just nodded, she could get used to any type of weird she was sure.

"How old are you anyway?" Lindi asked her giving her an appraising look of sorts.

"23." Georgie said. She hated topics of age, she felt like she would be underestimated because of it.

"23. Got your eye on any men?" She asked in a casual manner. Georgie choked on her food on response.

"No." She said firmly, although she could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment.

"Oh well there are plenty of good ones here." Minnie suggested. Georgie couldn't tell if she was serious or not and gave her a guarded look. She was not in the mood for blind dates.

"Look there is Keeno he is an architect I think-"

"That noes though Minnie."

"Right, well there is that nice young fellow on my medical team, a bit lanky but at least he is certainly tall." Minnie said looking at Lindi. The two looked at Georgie apparently gauging her reaction. She opened her mouth to express her disinterest but they quickly started again.

"She doesn't know any of them Minnie! At least find someone she has met." Lindi said.

"But she doesn't know anyone, remember?" The third women said.

"Oh well there is always the Commander. He talks to her pretty regularly." Minnie stated. If you replace talks with harass then yes. Georgie began to shake her head but she was ignored.

"He does look quite attractive in his uniform-"

"I'm really not interested in dating right now." Georgie finally cut in. Hoping to end the awkward conversation.

"You won't be saying that when you're 29 and single." The young looking woman muttered darkly.

"Oh don't worry you'll find someone, I'll bet my next paycheck that you'll have one of these lads before we go back to Earth." Minnie comforted her. Georgie breathed a sigh of relief, glad for the attention to be away from her. Although they seemed to be nice these women were far to nosey for Georgie's taste.

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone shouted. She felt a soft thwack on the back of her head. "Come on Georgie! Wake up!" Another hit. Georgie rolled into a half sitting position on bed.

"What?" She whined looking down at Janice, the youngish woman with dating problems, she had learned her name last night.

"God you sleep like a rock. Get up there is a subspace call for you." She said before walking out the bedroom. Leaving Georgie to scramble and get dressed. Who on Earth thought it was a good idea to call her while she was in space? She had instructed her entire family to not call her until she was on New Vulcan, it was just too dang expensive to justify. Never the less she went to the communications room, trying to remedy her disheveled appearance in the process.

She entered the small communications room and quickly sat down at one of the empty consoles. She had to wait for the subspace frequency to connect and looked about the room as it did so. She saw Spock of all people, he was going to start thinking she was following him, and a random engineer she didn't know. The two seemed to be deep in conversations and paid her no mind as she observed them. She couldn't hear what they were saying because of the sound mufflers around each station, they didn't block noise, but she could hear the words they were speaking. The video comm turned on and Georgie prepared herself to chew out whoever had the temerity to call.

"Georgie?"

"Colette!?" Georgie near shouted at the screen. Her younger sister glared at her through the screen. "What's wrong with you?" Deciding her sister must be dealing with some kind of emergency to call. Now if had been Elle or her mom..

"Bring Professor Spock back." Her sister demanded, still glaring. Georgie's head snapped up to see Spock's do the same. Mufflers her ass, his Vulcan ears probably heard his name being said. She ducked behind the screen before he could figure out the source.

"Not so loud, he is in the room. I can't believe you called me all the way out here just for that." Georgie chastised. "Why do you want him there anyway?"

"The Linguistics professor here is terrible Georgie! I think I might cry!" Her sister wailed dramatically.

"How do you know Spock was any better? You've never had another teacher to compare yours to." Georgie pointed out, trying to be reasonable.

"I talked to some of the students who have taken the multiple courses. Besides, you had that class and you made all A's, only like three people are passing the class now! Don't you remember you're Linguistics class?" Colette responded stubbornly. Georgie was obviously not meant to argue this one.

"I remember that was the semester I had to take anxiety medication." Georgie mumbled to herself. Between Linguistics, Adv Computer Sciences, and her first combat class, that semester had kicked Georgie's butt.

"But you made an A." Colette persisted.

"What grade I made with what professor doesn't help you though." Georgie pointed out. "You have to do your best with what you have, and it's not like Spock's class was a cake walk, his class was known for being one of the hardest."

"Georgie you don't understand! This professor just doesn't care, we go to class and he barely talks! We all assumed the tests would be easy but their not, I have to scramble to learn it all in between tests, and most of it isn't even from the book! You have to infer most of it from these scenarios he gives us and-"

"Okay stop, I get it, what I don't understand is why you called me to tell me all of this." Georgie said.

"I really really need your help. You know mom and dad are no good with this stuff and everyone else in the class is failing I don't know where else to go. I know it's expensive to call but Georgie if you don't help me I might fail!" Colette pled with her sister. Georgie quickly thought over her sister's situation. She wish she knew a tutor she could refer her sister to, that would be so much easier, but she didn't know anyone still in that area. She passed her class by going to after class study sessions and reading tons of books that Spock would recommend to the class. That didn't seem to work for Colette. And Colette was right about their parents, the two had never branched out farther than Federation Standard, much less Klingon or Bajoran. Georgie glanced at the timer that was slowly racking up her bill. She would have to try and be a good teacher so that it wouldn't take too long.

"Okay where do we start?"

* * *

Hiya! Kind of fillery but I had to get some stuff rolling in this chapter! Tell me what you think! And as always thank you for the reviews, tell me if you guys want me to start individually responding to them, I've seen authors do that but I can never decide if it's for me. :)


	7. The Airless Vacuum of Space

Chapter 7

You guys were supposed to get this chapter last night, but fanfiction was down (for like an hour and a half). Not sure if any of you experienced it too, but it was pretty traumatic. Also many of you probably noticed that I replied to your reviews via PM, if you found this to be creepy let me know, but I feel like reviewing can feel so one sided and I didn't want it to feel that way. I really listen to whatever you guys say :) anyway enough my rambles enjoy!

* * *

"Ensign." Georgie heard behind her as she signed off her video chat with Colette. She wheeled her chair around and faced the speaker. Spock. Since when had she become Ensign over Miss Lucas? Did this mean that their relationship had taken a step back….from wherever it had been?

"Commander?" She asked in response. Thinking the title felt weird to say since they weren't running a starship.

"Your hair is not within regulation protocol. It needs to be away from your face. Since this is your first space mission I will not follow up with a report, but see that this does not happen again." He said formally, clasping his hands behind his back. Georgie froze.

Georgie didn't know how to respond. Her first reaction was to be flushed with anger, she could feel her face grow hot, but her second reaction was to be hurt. Perhaps she was overacting, but she thought that they had been becoming friends. Now he was acting like they were just colleagues again, worse, superior to cadet.

"Ensign, do you understand your orders?" He asked, an iota of doubt etched in his eyes.

"Yes sir." She answered back coolly. He seemed to get the message and left the room. Georgie reached up to run a hand through her hair. She had honestly forgotten to put it in a ponytail this morning, what with Colette calling and such, she wondered briefly if she would have to grow her bangs out. They weren't really in her face, well at least not in a distracting way, they just hung on her forehead. She slumped down into her chair, brooding moodily to herself.

"You get the chew out from Commander Spock?" A male voice queried from behind her computer screen. She swiveled to see a face. It was not of someone she recognized, he was young, a few years older than her, and handsome. Every bit your young athletic Starfleet cadet.

"He didn't exactly chew me out." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"Don't let it get to you, he does that to everyone." The young man assured her. "I've had more than my fair share of nitpicky reports filed about me, Starfleet just ignores them." He said in a chipper manner. "My name is Leo by the way."

"I'm Georgie." She introduced herself giving him a small smile. He wasn't half bad, she could do with a positive person in her life.

"The Anthropologist right? I was wandering when I'd run into you, being on a small ship and all; Josh told me you were pretty, I wish I'd believed him sooner." Leo said. He flashed the most charming smile that she didn't care that she didn't know a Josh. Georgie's felt her cheeks flush at the compliment. He even had dimples. "Do you want to head down to the food hall? I haven't eaten yet, and I could sure use a beautiful woman for company." He said looking at her with a grin.

"Sure." She said. Blushing to the point her whole face was red.

~*~ (Lols time skip because I'm too lazy to write four days of fluff, this is their last day on board)

"So I don't understand this part. How do the knights move across the second level?" Georgie asked as she contemplated the game of three dimensional chess. A few days ago Leo had discovered that Georgie had never learned to play the game, and had insisted on teaching her. It was _very _complicated, especially when you couldn't even play regular chess. Luckily, Leo was patient enough as she learned. Georgie just felt lucky that she'd met him in general, he had the happiest personality, and could make her laugh. She was already feeling better about being in the airless vacuum of space. And it was nice to have a friend. Her current roommates were nice, but they weren't much like her. She also hadn't seen much of Spock over the past few days, but supposedly he was in a terrible mood. As terrible of a mood Vulcans could be in. She had heard from several people that he was micromanaging everything. She shook her head slightly to get her pony tail to swing from side to side. At least he wasn't bugging her.

"Shouldn't you two be packing?" Josh, Leo's friends, asked sitting down at their table. Josh was a pretty cool guy too, he was just really loud.

"All packed, just waiting for us to come into orbit." Leo responded as he moved his Bishop across the board. Georgie looked out the window, New Vulcan was getting closer and closer with each passing second. It surprised her, and many of her coworkers, just how much it looked like Vulcan. She was excited to see it on the surface, they just had to wait for their shuttle.

"Man, I can't wait to get my hands into that dry desert sand and discover her beautiful secrets." Josh enthused following her gaze to the window. Josh and Leo were both engineers, they had the job of establishing a water source, which could be quite difficult from what they'd explained. Apparently the water sources the planet had been using dried up a few weeks after being opened. They needed to find a more permanent solution. "Oh no Georgie, move that piece to B4." Josh corrected as he saw her about to move her Pawn. She quickly changed her pawn's course for it rest on B4.

"Stop interrupting, I swear she has never played a game unaided." Leo chastised. Georgie shot a smile to Josh. It was true, Leo's friends couldn't help but ruin his game, and they were as skilled as he was so it always worked out in Georgie's favor.

"She needs to be confident in her abilities before she can play on her own." Josh defended. "And I enjoy seeing you lose." He added. Leo just shook his head in mock disgust.

"Is that our shuttle?" Georgie finally cut in. She motioned towards the window.

"Looks like it." Leo agreed. "I can't imagine what else would be out here, or at least something that small."

"Oh I could think of a few things." Josh declared. "Maybe the Vulcans designed a war ship and are about to test it on us." He was one for dramatics.

"Quite the illogical idea since this ship is full of people meant to help New Vulcan." She heard Spock correct behind her. She jumped in her seat, and spun around. Did he always have to sneak up on her? "Vulcans are also known for their propensity for peaceful interactions." He concluded.

"Yes sir, it was just a joke sir." Josh answered awkwardly. His back rigid. He wasn't exactly Spock's biggest fan. "Was there something you needed sir?" He added.

"Yes, the shuttle will dock in twenty minutes, I recommend that you change sooner rather than later." Spock said before moving onto another table of people.

"I swear if he-"Josh started.

"Shhh. Vulcan hearing, don't be rude." Georgie cut him off before he could finish. She only had to guess what he was going to say. "I'm going to change, I'll see you on the shuttle I guess. Try to stay out of trouble." She warned leaving them to put the chess set up.

In her room she grabbed her clothes off of her bed. Upper level Starfleet and the Terran Embassy had '_advised'_ them to wear Vulcan attire during their stay on New Vulcan, this had caused a panic among her colleagues. Vulcan clothing wasn't exactly easy to come by on Earth. So, the suggestion had been lessened to wearing Vulcan clothing as regularly as Starfleet uniforms. They all still had to go through the trouble of finding a number of Vulcan outfits, but at least they hadn't had to buy whole new wardrobes. With a sigh Georgie ran her hand through the silky fabric, she wouldn't have been able to afford a whole new wardrobe anyway, Vulcan clothing was not cheap. She put on the outfit, it was an airy blue tunic over equally lightweight pants. She had realized when she bought it why they wore the clothes they did, the lightweight loose silks were perfect for desert weather. As an Anthropologist she had an appreciation for how necessity formed a culture. Even the head scarves that the women wore were useful, if there was ever a dust or sand storm it would cover the mouth and nose, it could also help prevent sunburns, although she had heard that those were rare among Vulcans now. She threw her uniform into her carry on and put her head scarf over her shoulder, she was so dang excited to see the planet.

Commander Spock stood in the hallway leading to the shuttle doors, he approximated that is would arrive 5.83 minutes, members of the crew were slowly filing in with their bags ready to board. It was strange to see so many humans dressed as Vulcans. Some of their choices of attire weren't accurate, probably a lack of research on their part, but for the majority of the crew they were dressed in traditional Vulcan travel clothes, including himself of course.

"You know that's a girl's tunic right?" He heard Georgianna question from around the corner of the hall. His colleagues easily forgot how acute his hearing was.

"I didn't know that when I bought it! How can you even tell? I didn't know until just today when I looked at the tag." He heard the boy Josh reply. Spock couldn't say he particularly cared for Josh Morin. He had worked with him before at the Academy and found him to be needlessly aggressive, he also did not take orders well. He did not approve of Georgianna choosing his company, or any new impressionable member of Starfleet for that matter, Morin was hardly the model recruit for Starfleet. Spock had however lost her favor and could hardly make the personal request for her to discontinue her acquaintanceship.

He was somewhat confused about the circumstances that made her dislike him again, he knew that his action of correcting her substandard uniform was what had angered her, but he did not know what in the action had displeased her. He had wrongly assumed that she would appreciate his attempt to help her, he had even neglected to write a report in respect of their friendship, but somehow he had been wrong in his assumption.

"Of course you can tell, it goes in at the 'waist' a guy's tunic would just go straight down." Georgie explained as the pair rounded the corner. Spock's chest tightened involuntarily when he saw her, he looked away to avoid any lapse in control. He had not anticipated the impact of seeing her wearing Vulcan attire would have on him. She looked like his mother. Not in the sense that her likeness was identical to his mother, but the way she carried herself reminded him of Amanda. He quickly cut his thoughts off there, he knew his efficiency would drop if he continued to think of her in that way. He had already noticed a .045% decrease in productivity since he'd met her. Everything she did confused and therefore spurred him to decipher them.

"Don't worry it does wanders for your waist, so don't worry about it too much." She teased Morin further. Spock's eyes flickered to her face, she had a gleeful humor on her face as she wrapped her head in a scarf. She looked over to him and grinned when she met his eyes, he just raised his eyebrows at her. She and Morin put their bags down opposite of him in the hallway.

"Wonder where Leo went." Morin commented. Georgie shrugged.

"As long as he gets on the shuttle." She replied. She looked back over to Spock. "Do you think the Ambassador will be there when we land?" She asked curiously. Apparently she had forgiven him enough to speak to him. It was a fascinating, yet confusing development, he would need to speak to his older counterpart.

"Logically all of the Ambassadors will be there when we land." He stated.

"Isn't your father an Ambassador as well?" She sked politely.

"Indeed." He replied. Their conversation descended into silence. Morin fidgeted nervously, Spock came to the assumption that the silence made him uncomfortable. For some inexplicable reason most humans he met abhorred silence, he did not understand the aversion, then again he did not see the logic in mindless conversation and the avoidance of such frequently involved silence. He clasped his hands behind his back in a demonstration of Vulcan control. He did not fidget. His insides did deflate though when he remembered that Georgie was not a Vulcan female and therefore would not be impressed by his control. They boarded after a few minutes of the thick silence.

Spock walked to his seat on the shuttle, taking the time to build up his mental control, he had yet to make a visible lapse, but if he did not regain his mental faculties he knew his control would begin to slip. Perhaps a return to Vulcan would strengthen him. It would have to, he had no other option. He silently vowed to himself that this absurdity would end the moment they landed on New Vulcan.

As he fastened his harness he felt a certain amount of smugness as Georgie was, yet again, assigned to the seat next to his, he insured that she would be when they had departed from their previous flight, in case she became frightened by flying again.

* * *

Okay everybody, this wasn't the most exciting of chapters, but I felt you guys needed on update on Spock's view. I really want to know what you think, he doesn't quite realize how attracted to her he is, he is kind of telling himself that she just reminds him of his mom, and is only just starting to realize there may be more. Also I hope you guys like Georgie's new friends, I don't plan on this becoming a love triangle so fear not!


	8. Plomeek Soup

Long time no see. I'm really sorry about the long wait but I went off to my first semester of college and it was stressful and scary and busy. Hopefully next semester (I have an easier schedule) I will be able to update more frequently.

* * *

Georgie stood on the platform of the shuttle dock on New Vulcan. It was swarmed with people, humans and Vulcans alike, all crammed onto the tight platform. That coupled with the fact that the platform was open and therefore exposed to the blistering Vulcan sun, had left many of her colleagues collapsing from over heating. Which was quite sad since they couldn't have been outside longer than ten minutes yet. She was quite anxious to get into the hover cars and toward the compound soon, even if the heat wasn't exhausting her she didn't find it enjoyable to be all sweater and carrying her heavy bag. She edged as close as she could to the edge of the platform and away form the people and watched as they all moved.

It would be a while yet before they could leave, it was a bit of a political stunt, any political figure that could get their butt to New Vulcan had come, not to mention Star Fleet higher ups. It was being treated like a rebirth of Vulcan, which was a weighty statement considering planets aren't built over night. If Georgie just glanced over her right shoulder her view would confirm it, there was nothing but red sand and rocks in all directions. The nearest town was miles away and it was more of a settlement than a town. The sentimental half of her wondered what it would look like when they eventually departed.

"Ensign are you well?" She heard Spock ask behind her. She hadn't heard him approach but his sudden speech hadn't startled her as it normally did. She turned to face him, she was glad she was wearing a head wrap, she was sure her hair looked gross and sweaty.

"Yes I'm fine, I don't faint easily." Georgie responded. Looking up at him she noticed he didn't appear even remotely bothered by the heat. Pretty much everyone was covered in a sheen of sweat, but he looked like he could be enjoying a cool fall day.

"It is considerably hotter on this planet than anyone from Earth is accustomed to." He pointed out to Georgie. "On another matter there is someone I that I believe you would like to talk to." He said inclining his head, indicating for her to follow him. She swung her bag further up her shoulder, and walked after him, sticking close to him so as not to lose him in the crowd. He pushed through several groups of people before coming onto a familiar face.

"Ambassador!" Georgie exclaimed grinning at Spock's older doppelgänger. She had missed him and his thinly veiled sarcasm greatly. He gave her a nod and a small quirk of the lips that could pass for a smile.

"Also I should introduce my father. Sarek Ambassador of Vulcan." The younger Spock stated drawing Georgie's attention to another elegantly dressed Vulcan. Georgie gave him a nod as well not knowing what to say to him. She felt suddenly self conscious of the fact that she was practically dripping sweat.

"We were about to fly over to the compound if you would care to ride with us Miss Lucas." Spock's father asked breaking the silence. Oh lord, three Vulcans and Georgie in the same car. But did she really want to ride with the rest of her sweaty colleagues?

"Okay." She answered. It wasn't until later that she remembered that Sarek knew her name even when she hadn't introduced herself.

* * *

"So what is this again?" Georgie asked Spock skeptically. After the entire team arrived at the Terran compound they had been seated for a huge 'welcome' banquet together. They had been treated to several popular Vulcan/Terran fusion dishes which were excellent, but when some of the more traditional Vulcan dishes were offered almost all of her human colleagues had declined. It was the Anthropologist in Georgie that refused to not try it. She was eating her words though when a bright purple dish was placed in front of her.

"It's Plomeek soup." The younger Spock answered next to her. "Plomeeks are a popular vegetable among Vulcans and Plomeeks are the Vulcan equivalent of your Terran chicken noodle soup." He explained picking up his own spoon.

"Georgie you're not actually going to eat that are you?" One of Georgie's colleagues asked over their own normal soup. She felt several eyes turn her way including Spock prime and Spock's father. She felt Spock look up and gaze at her expectantly. Now she had to try it.

She dipped her spoon into the alarming shade of liquid and put a small amount in her mouth.

It wasn't remarkable tasting, it was warm and vaguely tasted of vegetable soup. It was only when she swallowed that it became...interesting.

"That bad?" Someone asked down the table. Apparently she made a face.

"No it tastes fine, it's just I've never had anything that texture before." to be honest it was like swallowing extra sticky honey. There would probably be Plomeeks stuck to the inside of her throat for the rest of the evening. She dipped her spoon back in, out of curiosity, it was weird but not all that unpleasant.

"Yes, it is a rather unique soup." Spock said looking down at her. His eyes were soft for a few moments before regaining their sharp probing edge.

After several equally weird dishes the meal finally came to close. Georgie was sad to the real fresh food go. She knew there was a limited amount of food being grown on New Vulcan at the moment and there would be several months of dried, canned, preserved, and dehydrated foods. Once the dishes were cleared they were all given their key cards to their rooms which Georgie had heard were only slightly larger than dorm rooms. At the very least they wouldn't have roomates, Georgie could sleep in a closet as long as it was her closet.

She dragged her feet against the floor, already eager to be in bed. When she got to her door she swiped her card to get in and just about as she was going to duck inside she noticed Spock standing in front of the next door over.

"Looks like we're neighbors again." She said her head stuck out her door. Spock looked over at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed." He replied, swiping his own card.

"I promise I won't put sticky notes on this door." She said sheepishly. Spock paused in his walking through the door and looked over at her again.

"Indeed-I would prefer you bring any issues straight to me." He said

"Will do." She said laughing as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Bit of a boring chapter I know but as a surprise for the holidays I wrote Christmas one shot! Go check it out, it's called a New Vulcan Christmas! It's cheesy but that's how I like my holidays. If y'all like it enough I might continue the holiday one shots.


	9. Broadened Horizons

This is a little short I know but I'm already working on the next chapter so you don't have to wait that long!

* * *

Georgie woke up in her New Vulcan bedroom to her piercing alarm, slapping at the device haphazardly before rolling back over under the covers. The one thing she had learned in her week on New Vulcan was that the days were hot and the nights were freezing. One of the bad parts of living on a desert planet. She had learned to not get out of bed until the sun was at least a little up, otherwise she would freeze. She sat still under the covers trying not fall back asleep. In the next room over she could hear Spock getting up and moving around. Was that creepy of her? She noticed sometime those first few days that he didn't use an alarm, so that either meant he had a great internal clock or just listened for hers. Either one was a great testament to Vulcans. Finally sitting up and kicking back her sheets she surveyed her room as she slowly woke up. Her room was absolutely boring, completely lacking any kind of personal touches. It was small too. Barely bigger than her childhood bedroom. The only furnishings being the bed, dresser, desk and desk chair. She told herself that she would eventually make it seem livable, but right now the lack of personality perfectly matched her mood. She supposed it was a sort of self imposed prison she'd made for herself but she barely ever left her room. Her work was mainly solitary leaving her hours and hours alone. She knew if she ever wanted to be accomplished in her career she would have to get out there and interact with the people and culture, but she really didn't know where to start. So as an alternative she had spent the past days reading and translating, basically the same stuff she did on earth only in a smaller more depressing setting. Oh yeah and she had gotten whiney too over the week too.

She had barely gotten up and shrugged her uniform on when there was a knock at the door. She dragged her feet to the door with little motivation and pressed the button that opened the door. To her surprise she saw Leo and Josh in their full Vulcan clothing.

"Do you need something?" She asked wondering what they were doing.

"We are going down to the settlement to examine possibly water sources, but we wanted to know if you wanted to know if wanted to tag along to uh observe or something. You know because your an anthropologist and there will be Vulcans there." Leo said awkwardly. Georgie shrugged.

"Okay let me change out of my uniform. I'll meet you by the transport room." She told them. After she closed the door she went through her drawers to find a suitable Vulcan outfit. She had grown rather fond of the Vulcan clothes, they were so airy and comfortable unlike Starfleet uniforms. Not to mention that they were perfect for the hot dry climate. She threw on a long flowing kind of dress and a head scarf before heading to the hangars.

* * *

"There it is!" Josh pointed. Over the endless hills of sand Georgie could barely make out the silhouette of the small settlement. She wrapped her head scarf tighter around her head, the wind of the open hover car was pulling it in all directions. She was sure she looked thoroughly disheveled now. She was squashed between Leo and Josh being pelted by an endless spray of sand. Of course she had warned them taking the top down was not smart, but the hadn't listened. And now they had a gritty layer of sand sticking to their clothes.

Leo slowed the speeder to a stop not far from the settlement. It looked different from their solid metal compound, the small Vulcan city had a natural look to it, almost blending into the surrounding rock and sand. They tread through the slippery sand which nearly radiated heat. As they got closer Georgie could see a small group of Vulcans looking at what appeared to be blue prints. They were pointing at various piles of sand. As they entered the small group she saw Spock among them, she couldn't say that she was surprised, he liked to have a hand in everything they were doing. Josh and Leo began discussing drills and permeable water proof solutions or something with the Vulcans. Georgie quickly tuned them out and moved into Anthro-observation mode. There wasn't much to observe about Vulcans in their problem solving state, they were all the same in that regard. The thing she was most curious about was outside acceptance and they seemed to take Leo and Josh seriously. It was a good step, some planets after tragedy would become hyper protective and would deny outsiders. Her eyes jumped from Vulcan to Vulcan observing their lack of emotion as they discussed ideas. Her eyes finally landed on Spock who she found was actually watching her. She tried to slide her gaze awkwardly to the next person when he gestured for her to follow him. She moved herself from the group and to his side, he led them away from the group before he began speaking. She turned around to see if anyone had noticed them leave. She saw Leo looking after them with a slightly hurt expression, she offered him a small smile before turning back to Spock. He had his hands behind his back as he walked down the makeshift sidewalk. They passed several small red stoned buildings.

"I have noticed a lack of your presence since we arrived in New Vulcan. Are you dissatisfied with your situation here?" He asked monotone. Apparently even Spock noticed her reclusiveness.

"No it's not that." Georgie said shaking her head. "It's just that, well, I don't have much to do here. I mean Vulcans are private people I can't very well barge into households and watch them. Everyone is also in the problem solving train of thought right now which doesn't allow much cultural growth, so my job isn't all together that helpful right now." She explained. Spock nodded minutely. He stopped in front of one of the taller buildings on the street and keyed in a number to open the doors. He gestured for her to walk in. Immediately the cool air of the building cooled Georgie's warm skin. She looked around the entrance of the building, it was clean, and empty of any clue of where she was.

"Perhaps you would consider a different approach to observing Vulcan." Spock offered leading her down the hall.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Perhaps you could accompany me on my activities throughout the day. I assist in the various project throughout our team, and part of it involves interaction with Vulcans." He told her as they walked through the halls. "Although as you say Vulcans are very private people and may not share as much as you want, you at least won't be bored." He opened another door which led into a spacious office.

"I think that would be a great idea." She responded with a smile although his back was turned. He went to a book shelf on one wall and began pulling tablet PADDs and paper backs off the shelf.

"Where are we?" She finally asked as he stacked books on a table.

"My office." He responded as she moved to a chair in front of the desk.

"You have an office?" She asked. Why would he have an office separate from the compound?

"Yes. It became impractical for me to go back and forth to the compound several times a day so I requested an office in the Embassy." He explained. It almost made Georgie laugh how nonchalant he was about having an Embassy office. She supposed it made sense, he _was_ here on behalf of Starfleet so the Embassy wasn't that far of a stretch, but still it was amazing.

"And you brought me here because?" She asked as he pulled a few more PADDs from a shelf. He looked at her searchingly for amount before sitting across from her.

"You took linguistics correct?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Georgie nodded.

"Your dilemma here with a lack of tasks to do had me thinking of long term solutions. Doing planetary research on a starship would be the first option, but there are no starships that are going those distances currently." He paused. "I believe working in the Embassy could be an alternative option for you. You would also be a more prominent candidate for positions on the five year mission." He explained further.

"What would I do with the Embassy?" Georgie asked. She was curious what Spock had in mind, he had obviously taken time to think this up.

"You've studied various types of cultures which would beneficial in debriefings to various political figures. If you would allow me to teach you then you could be an interpreter of several languages. That coupled with your ability to read body language and minute cultural exchanges would make you competitive in your field." He continued watching her reaction. "There are few translators who ever master the skill. Part of the job is to be able to understand the language and the culture. You are capable of both if you'd let me help you." He finally finished. She nodded carefully.

"Alright show me the way." She said gesturing to the stacks of books.

* * *

Let me know what you think but I think it will be interesting to have these two working together everyday.


End file.
